


Lost Girl: Stay

by w_p



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_p/pseuds/w_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during the Season 2 finale - 2.22 Flesh and Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Girl: Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and is Copyright © Canwest Global and Prodigy Pictures.

Walking into my bedroom I'm careful not to make too much noise. I can't help smiling as I look at the bed, Lauren is currently sound asleep taking up almost the entire space. It's amazing how much room such a small person can take up. I pull the chair over and sit down, getting comfortable.

Lauren worked so hard on getting the venom ready, worked herself to the point of exhaustion. So once everything was ready I convinced her to get some rest. That was twelve hours ago and she's been asleep every since.

She has obviously had a restless sleep as the covers are tangled around her legs. My eyes roam over her body, from her blue panties, over the sexy stretch of stomach that has been revealed due to her t-shirt riding up, continuing along the curve of her breasts to finally arrive at her face. In her relaxed state she is even more stunning than usual.

The sight of her sends the now familiar warmth throughout my body. The love I feel for her almost consuming me. My physical reaction to her making me bite my lip as I fight the temptation to touch her.

I know that while I am a succubus and I may not be able to be faithful to Lauren with my body, no one else will ever hold my heart, not even Dyson. I can no longer keep away from her so I strip down to my panties and bra. As gently as possible, I untangle the covers and spread them out, slipping beneath them next to her.

Just as I put my head on the pillow Lauren beings to stir. As her eyes flutter open, she stretches her body as I reach out and gently trace her jaw with my fingers. At the contact, she opens her eyes and her gaze meets mine. “Hi.”

Her eyes have me mesmerised, “hi yourself.”

The most beautiful smile appears on her face and I know I'm grinning back at her like an idiot, but I don't care. There are so many things I want to talk to her about, to tell her, but right now all I want is to be close to her.

“I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to be close.”

Her smile gets even wider and she bites her lip. It's almost impossible for me to ignore the bright glow as her arousal flares.

Instead of replying, Lauren wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me towards her until our bodies are pressed together. I gasp at the contact, desperately trying to rein in my desire. The first kiss is gentle, chaste, slowly building to something far more passionate.

We share several kisses before we both pull away, I rest my forehead against hers enjoying our closeness. My libido is raging as all my senses are filled with her. I want to make love to her, show her how I feel but deep down I know this isn't the time. Soon we will be involved in the fight of our lives and right now I just want to be with her. “I think we should both get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day.”

She leans in and our next kiss is filled with promises of more to come. “Will you stay with me?”

I don't even have to think about the answer. “For as long as you want me to.”

The End.


End file.
